bladesedgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lenavina Martin
"Greatings to all visitors. Whether you're as human as I am, being of the force or something far lower in the food chain, that that I'd eat you really, Welcome. My name is Lena, I'm nineteen, I'm the Executive Chancellor of the newly formed Galactic Empire. I don't believe in the rebels, whether they call themselves New Republic or something of the sort. The great empire will rise once again, you can bet all your credits on that." Physical Apperance Lena is 5'5'' ''in height, with a tin body, yet gently muscular because Lenavina likes to run a lot to keep in shape as well as work on her self-defence moves. She has long blond hair and green eyes. The young Nabooan lady likes to dress up as many women from her planet yet suits and pants are nothing foreign for her. However, you will never see her wearing an ounch of make''' '''up. Biography The daughter of an Emperor's Hand Lena'ha Martin was born as the first and only daughter of James Martin and his short time wife Naha'va, born in 2 ABY. What the Martin family didn't know about Naha'va at the time when she arrived to their home was that she was the Emperor's Hand banished to Naboo after failing a mission instructed to her by the Emperor Palpatine. When she finally told her husband the truth, she was cast out of the house and told she was dead to them all and that she would never be able to see her daughter. Once Naha'va was gone, James changed his daughter name to Lenavina and relied on his mother for the girl to be raised properly. The two decided then that Lenavina would be told that her mother died at childbirth. Growing up without a mother The small blond girl, slightly looking younger in apperance then most children her age, Lenavina grew up believeing what her father and grandmother told her but part of her always wished to have a mother by her side, especially as she watched others have their mothers and much they loved their children. Despite such thoughts, she never expressed them to either of her guardians. Her father was alright most of the time, expect his devotion in the Old Republic confused her very often. She could not understand how he could be still so devoted to the Republic when it was long gone. But at the same time, the Empire was falling a part. Unlike her father, her grandmother was always very controlling. She wanted to control each and every factor of her life. This was raised to the point where the old woman took over Lena's tutorship until she had gotten sick and then Lenavina was given the finest teachers money could buy, which the Martin's were in no way lacking. She was even sent to an all girls private school as she entered her teenage years and thanks to the fact that Lena aged almost like any other person, no one could suspect anything about whom her mother was or how the other woman was created. The bigger Lenavina got, the more she saw less point in her family's devotion to the Old Republic and the more she began to bicker with her father about the subject. It would begin with her teasing about how pathetic she saw them two be, and her father boiling with anger. Murdering her own father It was in that last spring break when Lenavina came home, more stubborn then ever, more convinced then ever that her father was foolish and most of all, dying for her own freedom that she pushed their fights beyond all lines. Their last argument had reached a boiling point quickly and would be the last argument the two had ever had. The turning point was Lena bringing her mother into the conversation, suddenly demanding to know about her, admitting what she had been supressing all those years. Even though her father usually wouldn't have confessed to the truth if he hadn't been so furious with his only daughter, James Martin found himself telling her that the woman that had given birth to her was named Naha'va and that she had been the Emperor's hand. He told Lena that her mother had kept this information from him the entire year they had been married and when she finally told him the truth, he threw her out of the house for his daughter's sake. For Lena's sake. It was a lie, the teenage girl knew. But she also knew that it was the way her father didn't have to feel guilt for keeping her away from her mother. A lie. The very minute, Lenavina packed all her things and went to leave her family house. Her father made threats, telling her she would never be welcomed back, that she would be dead to him and the entire family and what not. But Lena didn't care. She felt like she was sufficating, more then ever. All that time, all her life, she had believed her mother was dead. The last straw was James telling her flat out that Naha'va could have been dead after all that time. Her eyes flashed with anger then. She told her father that she wished he was the one dead and his entire Republic. For her, they were equally to be blamed for the situation. And she wished them all dead and destroyed, swore to make sure it would happen. Her father laughed ten. He probably shouldn't have because as she kept staring him while he laughed, she reached for the sharpest thing she could find near her, which turned out to be a kitchen knife. Lenavina stabbed her father in the stomach with it the following second. He stopped laughing and his face expression showed horror. When he yelled her name out, she pulled it out and struck him for the second time. He fall to the ground then. Lenavina kept staring at him for a little while then finally smirked as if she didn't even partly didn't know what she had done. Having done what she had done, the blond girl just picked up her things and walked out, never wanting to look back. She didn't consider the big that was that man her father and she wanted nothing to do with him. And she wanted the Republic to pay for their share and knew the time would come for it. Young Imperial The very same night, she would find herself facing an Imperial soldier. He required sactuary after being hunted by the New Republic soldiers. Lenavina had no idea what he had done but without thinking, she hid him until the morning, in an abandoned house. The night had an incredibly strong impact on the girl, the young man, slightly older then she was had something about him. Something that made her fall for him hard. She would learn little of him but she did learn, it would forever be engraved in her memory. The soldier left in the morning, having been able to fled the other side. Chief Secretary to the Supreme Commander of the Sovereign Galactic Empire Several years passed before she managed to find this young man. By the time she did, he had moved up the ranks and made something for himself in his faction, even took it under his leadership and bade it bloom. Lenavina would first begin to work for him, as his assistant. Very soon, she'd learn she was quite good at it. Becoming Mrs. Caezar The feelings that had formed while she was still a teenager, began to return quickly. It didn't take long for her to learn that the feelings were learned, and soon, Lenavina would become Mrs. Adrian Caezar. The idea of it was an incredible one. Not only had she married a man that she truly loved, but she no longer had to carry her maiden name which she hated so deeply. Mother of two Little while into the marriage, Lenavina learned she was pregnant and gave birth to a healthy little girl that the two would name Amelia. Their little precious daughter was adorable and smart, and very affectionate to her father. While the the mother and daughter had a strong bond from early on, Amelia was very much her father's daughter in so many ways. Nearly two years after their first came, Lenavina learned she was pregnant once more and gave birth to a son. Michael Caezar. The boy was one that showed much potential to make both his mother and father proud when he grew up. Despite never being a family person, when it came to those three people, her husband and her children, Lenavina could be quite deadly and protective. She adored all three of them. With the marriage and child birth, Lenavina saw the other family that mattered, just them. And she would have made sure they were a happy family for years to come. Being a mother made the Empire slightly less important. Yes, her devotion to it would not chance, for anything, but her children were more important to her. Breakdown Not long after Lena believed everything she ever wished for had come true, even if she didn't know she had wanted any of it before Adrian entered her life, she would loose it all, more quickly then it had come to her. Amelia was two at the time, Michael slightly younger when their father had a mission to go to, with minimum to non danger. The two parents debated and finally decided it would make for an interesting family trip they could take. Except, it would soon turn out that Lenavina was detained. Adrian suggested leaving the children with as it had been the entire time but she wanted them to go with him, they had to spend time with their father. So, he would take both Amelia and Michael with him and it would be the last time Lenavina see any of them in person. The last time she would actually see them was from the ship when Adrian called her and she got to see them through the holo projector, Amelia calling out to her happily and Michael reaching out for her, her husband telling her that he loved her and that they would soon return. Only several days passed before an officer came to their apartment and told her the news that the ship had crashed and all bodied were destroyed. Lenavina demanded a better search, insisted on going there herself but the officer kept telling her that all had been done and that he was sorry. Through showing furry while the man was there, as soon as he left her, Lenavina broke down. She blamed herself for letting them go, even hated herself for not going with them, then hated everything that she had to go through to reach this point in time and loose it all in a second. She hated it and wanted nothing to do wit it. And it was all very odd at the same time. Something changed in Lena that day. Loosing her soulmate and children probably would do that to any person but Lenavina felt herself changing for the worse. She walked out of the world she was in until then and lost herself in the galaxy for several years. Being the Emperor's Grand Vizier In the years when she was growing up, Lenavina had been a sort of free spirit, eager to know so much beyond of what her father and grandmother told her, wanted to be free. When she killed her father, she was completely unaware of any emotions. When she met Adrian, her whole world changed for the better. When she became a mother, she saw everything around in much brighter colors, saw it all for the better. She was a whole woman then. But when she lost it all, that faithful day, Lenavina changed. Her grief made her cold and empty and while traveling the galaxy, it had gotten worse. She was broken emotionally and cared little, even non, about the world around her, about the emotions that came out of people, that happy couples and families projected. There was a part of her that feared what it would do to her if she let herself feel again, feared she would break further if she allowed herself to remember how much she loved any of those three, how good it felt to be loved by them. But in the mist of all her change, Lenavina found a new calling. The felt the surge from her childhood, the wonderings of the Empire feel her being. When Lenavina heard of a man named Lucian Drakul and that he was re-building the Empire, she found a new bolt to her system. The idea of it didn't bring any real feelings as she had then when she was a wife and a mother, but it made her feel something. Loyalty, devotion, utter obsession, a new hate for the Republic. It all came flooding her entire body and she just knew what she had to do. So soon, she joined the this new Empire in it beginnings and did her share. Lenavina's efforts would soon be recognized and she quickly rose in position, finally achieving a position, she hardly believed she could ever achieve. Lenavina Martin became the Grand Vizier of the Empire. Even if her name had been changed upon marriage, Lenavina choose to go by her maiden name, no matter how much she hated it, when she came back. She couldn't live being reffered to as Mrs. Caezar. She wasn't that person anymore. For her, that woman died when her husband and children died. But Lenavina Martin was a lot more dangerous then the married woman or mother. Her devotion to the Empire and the Emperor himself was so strong that for some, it would be hard to even breath. All her effort goes to the Empire now and her desire to watch it grow, help it grow and ultimetly, destroy the New Republic. Public Records for Lenavina Martin Lenavina Martin, aged thirty-three. Daughter of James Martin and unknown woman. High education in administration, history and an intermediate level of politics. Basic pilot training, two courses, on Naboo. Promoted to Grand Vizier position by the Emperor Lucian Drakul. Owns residence on Coruscant. Category:Human Category:Clone Category:Altered Human Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Nabooan